Non-invasive brain stimulation (NIBS) has been used extensively to modulate brain activity, often with the goal of enhancing learning or performance. Depending on the characteristics of the current used, electrical stimulation can either enhance, or inhibit cortical excitability.
Cognitive enhancement, most notably using non-invasive brains stimulation (NIBS), is a rapidly increasing market. While there are different ways to modulate brain activity using NIBS, direct manipulation of ongoing brain oscillations remains an important objective for many researchers. This has typically been done by means of a strong exogenously imposed signal to which internal oscillations couple in phase. An alternative approach is to attenuate or amplify endogenous oscillations using external stimulation that is either tailored to be in phase (to amplify endogenous oscillations) or out of phase with endogenous EEG signals (to attenuate endogenous oscillations). However, tailoring of stimulation to endogenous signals is challenging because the stimulation noise overwhelms these weak signals.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of cognitive training that can tailor the stimulation to endogenous signals despite the stimulation noise in the signals. The present invention addresses at least this need.